What is a Wasurenagusa?
by Star-AquaAlly
Summary: Kirino wants to tell his true love that he likes her, but she's she nervous to even look at him. But events keep on happening causing Aka to fall onto him, and him scaring her. But a little captain friend(Alex), helps the too little lovers. Will her plan go like how it should be or will it turn out better? AKA x KIRINO (Request of SapphireSpade)


Aka walks down her street to get to school, but on her way there she always meets two friends of hers. "Hey, Aka!" One of the girls said, waving out to her. Aka turns around seeing her two best friends. "Hey, Alice.. Alex." she smiled.

Alex walks up to Aka smirking at her, "Ne, nee. Aka are you gonna finally tell him?" Alex ask, patting her shoulder. Aka then blushed at what Alex said. "W-what? I-I... I dont know." Aka stuttered.

Three of the girls walked to school together talking about things. But then came a voice they heard, "Alex...Alice...Aka!" a boy with pink rosy hair smiling at them, with another boy running behind him.

Alex turns around and so did Alice. "Oh hey, Kirino... Shindou." Alex said. Alice then looked over to Aka who was nervous for some reason, "Aka? Are you ok." Alice asked making Kirino hear it, he walked over to Aka.

"Do you have a fever or something again?" Kirino asked feeling her forehead. That made Aka blush deeply, she took a step back and turned around fast. "N-no im fine... Come on Alex, Alice. Bye see you two later." Aka said, walking away still blushing.

Alex and Alice ran to Aka, "Aka! Why did you do that? You were almost close." Alex said, "That would have been an awesome chance to tell him." She added teasing Aka. "Oh come on Alex, dont do that. Shes shy and you should know that." Alice said, taking Aka's side.

"But..." Aka looked at Alice, knowing she would do that. "I think you should have too though." Alice added smiling. Aka looked down and then walked into the class room. "B-but i cant." Aka said, sitting down in her seat.

Alex and Alice does the same. "You cant what?" a person from behind Alex said. Alice turns around seeing a girl with two boys by her. "Oh hey, Aoi... Tenma and Shinsuke." Alice said smiling at them.

Aoi sits down next to Aka, "What happened?" Aoi asked, leaning to a girl who's head it down. Aka then looks up to see Aoi and gave her a flash of smile. "Its nothing really." Aka said with her head back down.

Tenma and Shinsuke looks at eachother and then runs out of the classroom. It so happens that all of the first years found out you had a crush on Kirino, but the second years or third years no nothing.

Kairya walks in the room seeing Aoi, Alice, and Alex around Aka. "Uhm... Is something wrong with Aka?" Kairya asked looking down at her. Alice smiles at him, "Nope shes just... doing her usual today." Kairya then nodded.

Aka looks up the sound of Tenma, "Aka! Aka!" Tenma yelled running to her, she looks at Tenma and sees hes holding something. "Whats that?" Aka asked looking at his hand.

Tenma bends down to Aka with a warm smile, "After school i gotta show you something that me, and Shinsuke found last week. We wanted to show you it, but you werent at school last week because of your cold you got." Tenma said.

Aka nods, but wonders why he didnt give her that paper. After school came and Tenma took Aka to the place. Kirino saw them leave the school grounds but Shindou came in front of him. Making him lose sight of Aka and Tenma.

Aka walks and follows Tenma, who was looking around. _'I wonder what he wanted, to show me.'_ Aka thought until Tenma stopped and called her name. "Aka." Tenma said smiling.

Aka looked around and found them self in front of a flower garden bed. "T-this is amazing Tenma! Did you do this?" Aka said walking to one of the flower beds and bending down.

Tenma walked over to Aka, and bend down to her. "No i didnt. I found it one day, Shinsuke and me would come here once in a while. And then it came to mind, you like flowers a lot. So i thought that you might just like this place." Tenma said, "And it seems that someone we know did this." he added.

Aka turned to him, confused. _"Someone i know? I wonder who."_ Aka said to herself. Tenma smirked, _'Its going like how we planned, she might start coming here everyday. And BOOM! Shes gonna meet him.'_ Tenma said to himself, making Aka get scared yet confused.

"T-tenma? Are you ok." Aka asked, getting close to his face. Tenma snapped out of it, and jumped up fast, "Yea.. i-im fine." He smiled nervously. Aka nodded and stood up, "I think we should head back, we had practice, so likes go." Aka said, walking back.

They got to school again, and everyone was practicing. "Gomen." Tenma bows to all his seniors. Aka came around and also bowed to everyone, "Its ok, Kirino said you two went out for something, so dont worry." Endou said smiling.

Aka looked over to Kirino who she sees him talking to Kairya, or more like scolding him. Aka giggled at seeing Kirino _'Kirino acts like an older brother to Kairya... I wonder if Kairya thinks of him as a brother?'_ Aka said to herself, until a girl came over to her.

"Heey!" The girl yelled out to Aka making her turn around. She smiled at seeing it was Alex and Alice. "Aka, how was it?" Alice asked, Aka smiled again and whispered to them "Ill show you guys after practice ok?" Alex and Alice nodded.

They then ran to the field and began practice again. Few hours pasted and they have finished. "I-im... so tired." Aka said, Alex went up to her. "Aww, so tired of what? I hope it isnt of someone." Alex smirked making Aka getting up fast.

But while Aka was getting up, she didnt know there was somehow a hole on where she stepped on causing her to fall backwards. Alex went to grab her hand before she fell but Alex saw someone behind Aka and let her fall. Aka then looked up fast when she found out she had be caught, but Aka had thought it was Alice or Alex who had gotten her, but when she looked up she had saw pink hair. Aka then new it was none other than Kirino. Aka had blushed and jumped up again away from Kirino, Kirino just smiled at Aka.

"Are you ok Aka? You didnt hurt your ankle right." Kirino said looking at how she was standing. But Aka didnt want to say she HAD twisted her Ankle, "U-uh... Uhm.. N-no i didnt. Im fine." Aka said smiling, but she was really in pain.

Kirino just nodded, but he was watching her when they walked to the building to go and change. Alex walked over to Aka while Alice following behind. :Are you sure your ok?" Alex said, "Yea. I think you shouldnt have lied. You really did twisted your ankle Aka." Alice added.

Aka shooked her head. "No i didnt. Dont worry im fin-" She stopped when she felt rain coming down. "Oh no, its raining?!" Alex said, they had rushed to the building but Aka was having a hard time.

Alex turned around and smirked, "Aka get on my back." Alex demanded her, Aka eyes widen. "W-what? No im too heavy." Aka said back. Alex turned around giving her a glare. "Dont you dare give me the im heavy crap." Alex said, Aka sighed and nodded.

Alex ran to the building with Aka on her back. When they got there everyone was looking at them, "What?! Have you never seen a girl being carried before?" Alex said putting Aka down.

"We have... But not a girl carrying a girl before." Kairya said, Alex turned to him giving him a glare. "Well sorry for caring for my friend here. If i didnt carry her, she would have made that ankle of hers worse, or she would have gotten a cold." Alex said making everyone sweatdrop.

Kirino then went up to Aka while everyone was leaving. "Aka..." Kirino said in a soft tone. Aka turned around facing Kirino, "Y-yes? Kirino-sempai." Aka asked Kirino looked up at Aka, making her blush because of his face.

Kirino eyes were shown to have worried in them, and they seemed to make Aka feel warm inside. "Why did you lie to me?" he asked, Aka looked down upset and guilty. "I didnt... Mean t-to lie. I just d-didnt w-want you to know. I-im sorry!" Aka bowed.

Kirino just smiled and let out a small sigh, "Dont ever do that again? Ok. I was worried when Alex came in the building with you on top of her, and her saying that you got hurt." Kirino said, opening up his umbrella. Aka smiled to, "Thank you for worrying about me." Aka said.

That had caused Kirino go bright red. Aka looked up and realized that she didnt bring an umbrella. Kirino was about to leave but realized the Aka isnt following him, "Aka.. arent you going home?" Kirino asked. Aka opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

Aka didnt answer Kirino making him walk back to her, "Is something wrong?" Kirino asked, Aka looked down, "U-uhm... i-i forgot my Umbrella." Aka said quietly. Kirino smiled and grabbed her "Ill walk you home then." Aka blushed at what he said, and nodded to him.

He walked her home, "Thank you so much Kirino. But please be careful going home. It doesnt seem like this rain will stop any time soon." Aka said, Kirino nodded and waved good bye. Aka was also waving good bye to. "Kirino..." She whispered to herself, before walking into the house.

**;~NEXT DAY...~; **

Aka sits down in her seat while Alex runs in the class. "Aka! Aka!" Alex yelled out making Tenma, Aoi, Shinsuke, Kairya, Tsurugi, Hikaru, and Alice turn around. "Whats up with you Captain?" Kairya said, sweatdropping.

Alex stopped and took a deep breath, "I heard that Kirino, is giving a girl-" Aka shot up her head and turned to Alex, "W-what?" Alex could hear the sadness in her voice, Alex then started to think maybe she shouldnt have said that,

"U-uhm,... You know what, i dont think he is. I-its a lie sorry." Alex sat to her seat. Making everyone look at each other, Alex then put her head down. _'Im sorry Kirino, i couldnt tell her... I.. You have to be the one.' _

Aka nodded but couldnt get it out of her head, _'Kirino is giving a girl... what?'_ Aka said. The bell ringed and Alex rushed out of the room leaving everyone in confusion. "I wonder where she's going?" Hikaru said, standing next to Alice.

"Im sure she had to do something." Alice said, Alice turned to Tsurugi he looked like he was upset, "Tsurugi... Are you upset of Alex?" Alice said teasing, making him blush. "W-what?!" Tsurugi got up from his seat and walked out.

Everyone laughed and said 'He totally likes her.' Everyone got out there lunch and started to eat, until a pink hair boy and greyish brown hair boy came walking into the classroom.

"Hey." Shindou said, waving to them. Everyone then looked up and smiled. "Oh hi Shindou-san." Tenma said, standing up and giving his seat to Shindou. Shindou nodded and thanked Tenma.

Kirino walks and stands by Aka who was to busy thinking to realize that Kirino was right next to her. Then the door brust out, that caused Aka to snap out but also causing her to fall backwards in her seat. "Woah!" Aka said, but was caught. "Huh?" she added.

"Wow... You seem to be falling on top of me." Said the voice who caught her, Aka realized it was Kirino's voice. "Uh... N-no way. Kirino-sempai. I-im sorry." Aka fixed her seat and stood up and bowed. Kirino then started to giggle, "Its ok Aka" he said.

Aka blushed slightly then turned to Alex, who had something in her hand. "Aka... T-this is for you." Alex smiled giving her a flower. "Huh?" Aka said.. "I never seen this flower before." Aka said, Alex smirked while looking at Kirino. "Uh.." Kirino said.

He grabbed Alex and run to the corner. "Hey.. Alex you.. You where did you find that? I.. I wasnt planing on giving that to her." Kirino said, Alex sighed. "Its because you are to slow. Your the man, your suppose to make your move now!" she yelled out now, Kirino panicked and "Ok ok, im sorry."

Alex looked at him and patted his shoulder, "Hey... Well, thats a Wasurenagusa right? When she finds out who gave that to her, there everything well fall into place." Alex smiled.

Kirino blushed and nodded, "Ok... But what happeneds if-" He was cut off by Alex pushing him. Kirino almost tripped but there was a desk by him so he grabbed that fast. "Like i said everything WILL fall into place. All you got to do, is show her... Your you know what. When she finds out you made that, shell love you more." Alex said, walking to everyone. Kirino smiled and sighed, "This is why i didnt want you are my firend." Kirino said.

The bell ringed again, lunch is over everyone went to there seats and classrooms.

**;~After School~; **

"Aka..." Alex said, "Do you know what that flower is?" she added, Aka looked at it. "No? What is it.." Aka asked, looking at it. "Its a Wasurenagusa." Alex smiled. Aka looked at Alex and smiled.

"That sounds like a nice name... but Wasurenagusa what does it mean. What is it?" Aka asked, Alex didnt know how to answer because all she new was isnt name, but she did know that is ment something that wanted Kirino to give to her.

"U-uhm... Something." Alex said, and running off leaving her by herself. "W-what?!" Aka said sighing. "Aka.." A voice came from behind. Aka jumped she turned around and saw it was just Kirino.

"You... really like to scare me huh?" Aka said giggling, Kirino smiled at her. "If thats true... Then you like to fall onto me." Kirino said, making Aka blush. Kirino then asked Aka something which Aka agreed.

They walked for a while until Aka realized she remembers this place. _'I think ive been here before.'_ Aka said to herself, she hits Kirino's back, causing him to grunt. "Im so sorry, i didnt-" She was cut off by all the flowers.

"W-what? I-ive seen these." She said, "Wait.. how did you." Kirino turned around, "This is MY garden i made." Aka eyes widen. She had no idea that Kirino had made all of these. Aka then smiled, "These are amazing Kirino-sempai." she said.

Kirino smiled to what she said and watched her walk around. She stops by light-dark blue flowers, Aka bends down to them. "Huh?... They-" She looks at the flower she has in her hands. "They are all Wasurenagusa? b-but how" Aka said, Kirino bend down to her.

Aka turned her head to him, "U-uhm... Kirino-sempai." She said, he turns to her "Yes?" he said. She blushes, "U-uhm... how should i p-put this. B-but, I know i love f-flowers and all. I also know a-a lot of them, but what are Wasurenagusa?" Aka said nervous.

Kirino smiled and nodded, "They are flowers that Many other German charities were also using it at this time. In later years, by a handful of Masons, it was a means of recognition in place of the square and compass design. The symbol of the forget-me-not in modern Masonry has become more prevalent and exaggerated claims about the use of the symbol are often made in order to promote sales of bumper stickers of the symbol." Kirino said, and Aka nodded everytime he stopped.

"Wow... Thats awesome. Oh... And Kirino-sempai." Kirino looked at her again, "Do they mean something? Like roses they mean in love or love." Aka blinked at Kirino, and kirino nodded.

"Well..." Kirino said, he stood up, as Aka followed him with her head. Kirino turned around blushing "They mean... True L-love." Aka nodded but then ended up blushing when she realized something.

"U-uh... Oh w-wow." Aka said Kirino nodded. "W-wait... Is these are your flowers and Alex gave me that Flower, from you... Does that mean that..." Aka's eyes widen. "I-im your T-true L-love?!" Kirino blushed and scratched his head.

"You caught on..." Kirino said, Aka smiled and hugged him. "So wait... Why didnt you give me that flower, but Alex did." Aka pushed away while saying that. Kirino giggled, "I was... But Alex, took it from me." Kirino said, "But i was glad she gave it to you." he added.

AKa blinked, "What do you mean?" she asked, Kirino looked around and looked back to her, "Because if you asked me all the question you did of that flower... You wouldnt have seen thing." Kirino pointed out to the WHOLE garden.

Aka smiled at him, "So..." she said, Kirino got closer to her. "Meaning, that... This whole garden is for you..." Kirino said, smiling. Aka gasped at that. "W-what!?" Aka yelled out loud.

"Yea... I new you liked flowers so i got all of these flowers and took care of them." Kirino said, Aka nodded but then wondered something. "How did Tenma know about this?" she said.

"He asked me about this, i told him i was making you something and he would keep on begging me to know, so i told him where it was." Aka then remembered the paper he had in his hand. "That mean... The paper he had was-" Kirino nodded. "Yea."

Aka hugged him again, "I love this... Its really nice Kirino-sempai." Aka said, Kirino hugged her back, "I love you..." Kirino whispered to her ear. Aka blushed, "I-i love you t-to..." Aka said.

They Kissed and the next day everyone found out that they are now dating, causing them to blush a lot by that. Alex smiled and laughed, and walked up to Kirino. "I told you it... Will fall into place." Kirino looked at her and hugged her, "Thankss Alex." he whisped into her ear. Alex looked at him, "For what?"

Kirino smirked, "I know you were the one that gave me to letter that told me she liked flowers, and that i should grow them." Alex blushed, "So you found out huh? I guess i didnt realized you would find out this fast." Kirino smiled, "Thanks Alex." Alex nodded while smiling.

"You better not let her go... Or youll be dealing with me!" Alex said, winking. Kirino nodded and waved Alex and everyone off, as him and Aka walked away. Somewhere they can be alone.

"I love you Aka!... And ill never leave you and ill always protect you, even if it cost me my life." Kirino said, Aka looked at him. "Thank you... I love you too, Kirino-sempai." Aka said.. "Call me... ranmaru?" Kirino asked, making Aka blush again.

"U-uh... ok, r-ranmaru-kun." Kirino smiled at her lovely voice, "Thankss. Aka." Kirino said, as he leaned in closer to her face. Aka looked into his eyes and smiled, "..." They then kissed under a cherry tree, as the sunset.

_**HAPPY ENDING! 3**_


End file.
